Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: This is after EW. Relena has forgotten how to love since being the queen of the Cing Kingdom has taken the tole.


Nobody Wants to be Lonely by Rage Barton  
  
People are in a huge ballroom about 50 feet high. In the back of the room, is a stair case, covered by a red a carpet. The stairs stop and there is a platform. Then, the stairs continue from the right and left of the platform. On the platform, was a golden chair. In the chair was Relena, in her Queen of the World white dress. Her hair is pulled into a bun as a golden crown sits on her head. Suddenly, the lights are turned off. A spotlight is turned on to the middle of the room. Slowly, the floor rises and a platform appears under the fllor. Duo is there in his usual minister outfit. He was surrounded by a huge drum set. Next to him is Catherine, psitting in front of a black piano. Quatre is in front with his violin. Trowa with his flute, Wefei a guitar, Sally with a clarienet. Hilde had a saxophone and Dorothy was standing by a keyboard.  
  
Relena sat there, watching them, no emotion in her eyes. The lights are shut off again. The lights were shu again. Now the spotlight was on something infront of the pilots and grils. A stage appeared as Heero stood on top. Heero was wearing a black suit, black dress shirt and a red silk tie. The others begin o play No One Wants To Be Lonely. Heero slowly walks towards the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
"There you are, in a darkened room and you're all alone looking out the window."  
  
~Flasback~  
  
you see Relena, sitting by the window, in a dark room looking outside with emtionless eyes.  
  
~~End~~  
  
"Your heart is cold and lost the will to love   
Like a broken arrow."  
  
~Begin~  
  
Relena looks at the line of suitor without emotion. She shakes her head to each and everyone.  
~~End~~  
  
"Here I stand in the shadows   
Come to me,   
Come to me   
Can't you see that..."  
  
Heero walks to the top of the stairs and holds both Relena's hands. Heero looks into her eyes, searching for any emotion, but found none.  
  
"Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you."  
  
Relena stands up and looks into Heero's mesmerizing eyes. Heero smiles and pull her close o his body. Relena looks away and shakes her head. Relena pulls out of Heero's arms and glares at him.  
  
"Can you hear my voice,   
Do you hear my song   
It's a serenade so your heart can find me   
And suddenly your flying down the stairs   
Into my arms, baby"  
  
Heero walks down the stairs. As if by magic Rleena slowly follows him. They both stop as Relena looks at Heero with the faintest hope.  
  
"Before I start going crazy   
Run to me,   
Run to me   
Cause I'm dying..."  
  
Relena smiles slightly as she runs into Heero's arm. Relena looks at Heero as she sings in a small voice.   
  
"Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you."  
  
Heero smiled a big smile as he looked at Relena with loving eyes.  
  
"I wanna to feel you need me   
Just like the air you're breathin'   
I need you here in my life."  
  
Heero kneels down and pulls out a gold ring, entertwined with a band made of white gold. In the middle, is a comet sapphire with diamonds with a tail.  
  
"Don't walk away,   
Don't walk away,   
Don't walk away,   
Don't walk away, no."  
  
Heero looks at relena with hope blazing in his eyes. Relena nodded her head. She nods again as she finished with,  
  
"Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, watcha think? Did ya like it? Not too bad? Comments please! Hope ya enjoyed it!  



End file.
